


Master, oh, My Master

by Eli_Ayase



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase





	

He struck her across the face, punishment for a failure. The silver haired girl in front of him somehow remained stoic despite the injuries she sustained from his punches, his kicks, anything at hand he would strike her with. This was defiance in master's face, she thought. God, she hated her master. He wasn't a good man at all, no wonder he was unmarried. Still, she continued to serve him, and she would serve him well. 

"Now, say that you're sorry."  
"I am sorry."  
"For what?" He pushed her down. "Get up, wretch."  
"I am sorry for failing to make your tea the correct temperature." The girl stood, and faced her master. All he would do was push her down again.

Nights weren't much solace for the maid, many spent sleepless, her mind taken over by obsessive thoughts of killing her master or fleeing, or perhaps killing herself. Day's thoughts were distractions, she'd be too bothered by being the perfect maid no matter what to think about her revenge. However, the day after, killing him was all she could think about.

Dark thoughts consumed Toujou Kirumi quickly. Poison, beating, shooting, stabbing, setting him alight, strangling him, the possibilities were endless. She set her sights on making this man, this terrible man, suffer like he made her do, and for once, she smiled. The smile of despair.

"Master, your tea. It is at the temperature you like, the flavour you like and it has four sugars in, just as you like." Kirumi set the tray down in front of the man, and left the room, waiting for him to take that one sip. One sip of that tea, and master would be dead. 

A guttural cry filled the air.  
Success.


End file.
